Förlorad utan dig
by romanoew
Summary: New moon. Edward har lämnat Bella, Bella blev inte kompis med Jacob efter att han blev varulv. Hon hoppade inte från klippan, Alice kom inte och Edward åkte inte till Italien. Men nånting annat kanske för Edward till Bella igen. SM äger alla karaktärer!
1. Saknad

BPOV

Idag var det sju månader sen han lämnade mig. Sju månader. Smärtan fyllde mitt hjärta och ryckte upp hålet i bröstet igen. Jag visste att jag var onormal som inte kunde släppa honom, han ville ju inte ha mig. Han älskade mig inte längre. Jag tryckte mina armar mot bröstet igen i ett förgäves försök att dämpa smärtan. Hålet i bröstet blev bara större och större för varje dag som gick. Även om han inte älskade mig, älskade jag honom. Han var mitt allt, mitt liv. När han försvann tog han min själ med sig, den själ han alltid sagt att han inte ville förgöra. Men ändå hade han gjort det, när han lämnade mig. Den där dagen i skogen, när han sa att han inte ville ha mig mer. Jag tvingade mig själv att inte tänka på den dagen.

Jag låg i min säng som varit alldeles för bred de senaste sju månaderna. Jag satte mig upp och stirrade på mitt fönster. Fönstret som han hade klättrat in i nästan varje natt för att hålla om mig och sjunga min vaggvisa för mig tills jag somnade i hans famn. Sedan hade han stannat hos mig, legat bredvid mig i sängen tills jag vaknat nästa morgon. Fönstret är fortfarande öppet, jag stänger det aldrig. Jag vet inte riktigt varför, kanske finns det lite hopp trots allt. Kanske kommer han tillbaka till mig en dag. Kanske.

"Du får inte tänka så, Bella. Förvänta dig ingenting. Han är borta" sa jag till mig själv och kände hur hålet i bröstet växte lite till. Jag la mig ner igen medan tårarna började rinna. Jag grät och såg honom framför mig, tills jag slutligen somnade.

Mardröm, igen. Naturligtvis. Varje natt sedan han lämnade mig, drömde jag mardrömmar. Varje natt vaknade jag skrikandes. De första månaderna hade Charlie kommit in för att titta till mig, fråga hur det var med mig, men han hade slutat med det för länge sen. Jag drömde alltid samma mardröm, och tillslut blev allting svart och jag vaknade med ett skrik. Panik. Jag fick panik. "VARFÖR KOMMER DU INTE TILLBAKA, EDWARD?!" ville jag skrika. Jag visste redan varför, jag var inte tillräckligt bra för honom. Det hade jag aldrig varit. Han var perfekt och jag var.. vanlig. Vi passade aldrig riktigt bra ihop.

---

EPOV

Jag var på besök hos min familj men för tillfället var de ute och jagade. Emmett och Rosalie som också, som jag, levde för sig själva, var också här och hälsade på. Jag var glad över att träffa alla igen, jag hade verkligen saknat dem. Men jag kunde inte bo tillsammans med dem längre, inte när jag kände såhär. Jag kan inte låta dem se mig såhär, kan inte låta dem lida för att jag lider, för att jag har ont. Varje sekund hade jag ont, varje sekund saknade jag Bella, min vackra Bella. Det är sju månader sen den där dagen i skogen nu och jag vet inte riktigt hur jag har kunnat överleva så länge. Så länge utan att se henne, mitt livs kärlek. Sju månader sedan jag såg henne le, hörde henne skratta. En evighet sedan jag såg henne rodna.

Jag vet att jag gjorde det rätta när jag lämnade henne, det rätta för henne iallafall. Hade jag gjort det rätta för mig, hade jag stannat kvar hos henne. Bitit henne, som hon ville men som jag vägrade. För hennes skull, hade jag gjort det för min egen hade jag gjort det. Så jag alltid hade kunnat vara med henne. Men hon är viktigare än mig, hennes behov är viktigare än mina. Så, jag lämnade henne för hennes skull. Och jag hoppas verkligen att hon är lycklig, att hon har gått vidare. Precis som jag bad henne. Men jag hoppades att hon inte hatade mig allt för mycket, att hon en dag kunde förlåta mig för alla faror jag utsatt henne för och för att jag hade lämnat henne.

När jag lämnar min familj för att vara ensam igen ska jag springa till Forks och klättra upp till hennes fönster igen och se henne sova. Sedan skulle jag titta på henne i smyg under en dag och se om hon var lycklig. Om hon var lycklig, skulle jag lämna henne igen. Om hon inte var det, ja.. Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra då.

Min älskade Bella, säg att du är lycklig..


	2. Tillbaka till verkligheten

BPOV

Jag gick upp ur sängen och in i badrummet och tog en varm och lång dusch. På väg in till mitt rum igen såg jag att Charlies rum var tomt, han hade redan åkt till jobbet. Jag letade fram kläder och klädde på mig innan jag gick ner i köket för att äta frukost. Jag tog fram flingpaketet och en skål och ställde det på bordet innan jag gick fram till kylskåpet och tog fram mjölken. Jag satte mig på en stol vid bordet och hällde upp flingorna och mjölken i skålen och började äta. Jag tog god tid på mig, jag hade inte bråttom till skolan. Tillslut hade jag tagit det så lugnt att jag fick väldigt bråttom. Jag sköljde snabbt ur skålen och ställde den på diskbänken. Jag fick diska den senare för jag hann inte det nu. Jag tog min ryggsäck och skyndade ut till min pick up.

Jag kom till skolan tre minuter innan lektionen började och fick springa till mitt skåp och hämta böckerna. Och sedan fick jag springa till klassrummet. Jag kom precis när läraren öppnade dörren och suckade av lättnad över att jag kom i tid. Skoldagen flöt på som vanligt och jag lyssnade uppmärksamt på lärarna för att hålla tankarna borta från honom. Dagen gick alldeles för fort och klockan ringde ut från dagens sista lektion. Nu var det helg, och jag hade ingen aning om vad jag skulle göra för att distrahera mina tankar. Alla mina läxor var gjorda och jag hade inga vänner kvar.

Jacob som jag trodde var min bästa vän hade lämnat mig för Sam och hans gäng. Det var över en månad sen men det gjorde fortfarande ont, såklart. Han hade varit den som plåstrat om de blödande såren efter min förlorade kärlek och familj. Men när han lämnade mig för den där Sam så gjorde han ett eget hål i mitt bröst, inte riktigt lika stort men det gjorde ont.

Jag var på väg till min pick up när jag hörde någon ropa mitt namn och jag vände mig om. Angela. "Vill du följa med mig till Port Angeles imorgon?" frågade hon. Jag blev förvånad, ingen av mina gamla vänner hade bjudit med mig sedan han hade lämnat mig. Jag hade varit så tom de första månaderna att jag knappt hade pratat med någon och det hade gjort att jag förlorat mina vänner. Men Angela pratade fortfarande med mig ibland, Mike också. Men inte Jessica. Hon hade gått med i Laurens lilla gäng och verkade hata mig. "Vill du det? Bella?" frågade hon igen, försiktigare och väckte mig ur mina tankar. "Ja, självklart." Jag försökte le mot henne. Jag lyckades, nästan. Men leendet var falskt. "Ska jag hämta upp dig klockan 11, hemma hos dig?" Hon log tillbaka. "Ja, gör det." "Vi ses imorgon då" Vi vinkade och sedan vände jag mig om och gick mot min pick up.

---

EPOV

Alice kom hem vid gryningen, före alla andra. "Jag vill prata med dig. Om Bella." sa hon. "Alice, har det hänt något? Är hon skadad?" frågade jag hysteriskt. "Nej, nej. Inte vad jag vet iallafall. Men.. Ni är skadade, utan varandra." Hon hade rätt, jag var iallafall skadad utan Bella. "Tror du fortfarande att du gjorde det rätta när du lämnade henne?" frågade hon. "Det rätta för henne, ja." svarade jag. "Men inte det rätta för dig? Du vet, jag saknar henne också." Jag tittade sorgset in i min systers ögon och försökte le. "Nej, inte det rätta för mig." sa jag efter en stund. "Jag kan se att du har ont Edward, det syns så väl på dig. Jasper känner din smärta när du är här, saknaden efter Bella tar död på dig." Jag var tyst, jag hade ingenting att säga. Men Jasper är en av anledningarna till att jag faktiskt hade lämnat henne. På hennes 18årsdag skar hon sig på ett papper och började blöda och Jasper dödade henne nästan. Jag kunde inte utsätta henne för sådant, inte min Bella.

"Jag saknar henne verkligen", muttrade Alice tyst. "Kanske ska jag åka till Forks och hälsa på henne" tänkte hon för sig själv, medveten om att jag kunde höra henne. Jag tittade på henne. "Nej, du åker inte till Forks." Hon tittade surt på mig. "Jag har sett att du ska åka dit, när du lämnar oss. Om du pratar med henne.." "Jag ska inte prata med henne" avbröt jag henne. "Jag ska bara titta till henne och se om hon är okej."

Precis då kom Emmett, Rosalie och Jasper in. "Hej broder" tänkte Emmett, och jag nickade till honom. "Kan du inte släppa den där människan och bli lycklig igen?" tänkte Rosalie och jag ignorerade det. "Jag är så ledsen.. Förlåt" tänkte Jasper och jag log lite mot honom. "Vet ni, jag drar nu." Alla tittade på mig. "Men.. Nej.." Alice såg ledsen ut. "Jag kan inte stanna här längre, och ni vet exakt varför!" Jag gick ut. När jag kom utanför huset började jag springa. Mina syskons tankar snurrade runt i huvudet men jag försökte ignorera dem. Hur kunde jag göra såhär mot min familj? De älskade mig, jag älskade dem. Jag var en idiot.

Just då såg jag dem. Carlisle och Esme. Mina föräldrar, de bästa föräldrarna någonsin. Jag saktade farten och stannade någon meter ifrån dem. "Jag drar" sa jag kort. Esmes ansikte vreds av smärta och hon sträckte ut armarna mot mig. Jag kramade henne. "Ta hand om dig, min son. Vi kommer sakna dig här hemma" sa hon. Jag kysste henne på kinden och vände mig mot Carlisle. Han gav mig en snabb kram och nickade bara. "Gör vad som känns bäst för dig. Vi står bakom dig, oavsett vad." tänke han. Jag log mot honom, mot Esme. Och sedan började jag springa igen.


	3. Dikten

BPOV

När jag kom hem började jag städa. Jag diskade skålen jag lämnat efter mig imorse, dammsög och skurade golvet på hela nedervången. Sedan började jag med maten, lasange. Charlie skulle snart komma hem från jobbet. Jag skulle berätta att jag ska till Port Angeles med Angela imorgon, han skulle bli glad. Han är väldigt orolig för mig, eftersom jag var ensam hela tiden. Han visste att jag inte mådde bra.

När jag stoppat in lasagnen i ugnen dukade jag på bordet. Sedan satte jag mig ner på en stol med matteboken och väntade på att maten skulle bli klar och att Charlie skulle komma hem. Tiden gick otroligt segt och när det äntligen var dags att ta ut lasagnen ur ugnen körde Charlie in på uppfarten utanför huset. Jag tog ur lasagnen och ställde den på bordet när jag hörde Charlie öppna dörren och komma in. "Bells?" Jag satte mig på en stol. "Jag är i köket, pappa" Han kom in i köket och tittade på mig och log. "Åh, det luktar underbart gumman" Han satte sig mittemot mig och tog för sig av lasagnen. "Hur var din dag, Bella?" Jag hade väntat på att han skulle fråga precis den frågan. "Bra. Angela bjöd med mig till Port Angeles imorgon och jag sa ja." Han tittade upp på mig och log bredare än vad han hade gjort de senaste nio månaderna. "Det låter jättebra, gumman" Jag log tillbaka och fortsatte äta. När vi hade ätit klart gick Charlie in i vardagsrummet för att titta på en match på TV och jag tog hand om disken. Det som blev kvar av lasagnen ställde jag in i kylskåpet. Jag tyckte inte om att servera Charlie rester men eftersom jag skulle till Port Angeles imorgon så hade jag inget annat val.

När jag var klar med disken tog jag med mig min skolväska och gick upp till mitt rum. Jag kollade igenom matteboken för att ha något att göra, men kunde redan allting vi hade gått igenom hittills. Jag tog fram engelskboken och samma där. Det fanns ingenting jag kunde göra och sakta började tankarna komma tillbaka. Edward. Skulle det här någonsin ta slut? Jag tog fram en skrivbok och skrev några rader, kanske skulle det bli lättare att tänka på något annat då.

Jag gav dig min själ

Jag gav dig mitt liv

Jag gav dig mitt hjärta

men det räckte inte till

Jag räckte aldrig till

jag var inte tillräckligt bra

Du var perfekt

och jag var bara jag

Jag saknar dig

saknar att somna i din famn

Jag klarar det inte längre

det gör för ont att ens tänka ditt namn

Kom tillbaka.. Edward.

Mina tårar började rinna och jag lade mig ner på sängen. Jag ville inte längre, jag ville bara lägga mig ner och dö. Men jag visste att jag måste kämpa. För Charlies skull, för Reneés skull. Mina älskade föräldrar. Jag kunde inte lämna dem, jag kunde inte såra dem. Jag suckade och kastade ner skrivboken på golvet. Sedan blundade jag och försökte låta bli att se hans ansikte framför mig. Jag misslyckades, och jag kände hur tårarna började rinna igen. Hålet i bröset slets upp igen och jag tryckte mina händer mot det. Jag tänkte på Carlisle, Esme.. Alice. Jasper, Emmett.. Och Rosalie. Jag såg deras ansikten framför mig. Jag saknade dem. Jag hade verkligen velat bli en del av deras familj.

Jag såg honom framför mig. Hans perfekta ansikte, hans guldbruna ögon. Han log mot mig. Sedan blev allting svart.

---

EPOV

Jag hade sprungit hela dagen och när jag var utanför Seattle bestämde jag mig för att jaga. Jag hade varit ifrån Bella och hennes doft så länge att jag tänkte inte ta några risker. Jag hittade en flock hjortar, inte precis vad jag helst ville ha, men det fick duga. När jag hade jagat klart började jag springa mot Forks.

När jag var framme i Forks var det fortfarande tidigt så jag sprang till vårt hus. Jag gick in, alla möbler stod på sina platser. Vi hade lämnat kvar allting, för vi alla visste att vi skulle återvända hit en dag. Och om vi hade tagit med oss sakerna hade Bella fått reda på vad som höll på att hända innan jag berättade det för henne. Jag satte mig vid min flygel, jag hade inte spelat sen vi flyttade. Mina händer dansade över tagneterna och bildade en sorglig melodi.

När det blev tillräckligt mörkt ute började jag springa hem till henne. Jag kunde inte förstå att inom bara några minuter skulle jag se henne. När jag kom fram till hennes pappas hus, hörde jag Charlie snarka. Jag suckade lättat. Sedan sprang jag fram till huset och klättrade ljudlöst upp för väggen till hennes fönster. Jag tittade in och såg henne. Hon låg på sängen och sov, med kläder och allt på sig. Hon såg utmattad ut. Fönstret stod på glänt och jag kröp in. Hennes rum var sig likt, men inte Bella. Jag såg på henne där hon låg på sängen och vred sig. Hon mumlade något jag inte kunde uppfatta. Jag tittade runt i hennes rum igen och hittade en uppslagen skrivbok på golvet. Det såg ut som om hon hade kastat ner den. Jag böjde mig upp och tog upp den. Jag läste snabbt igenom vad som stod på sidan och mitt ansikte vreds av smärta. Orden som hon hade skrivit plågade mig.

Jag gav dig min själ

Jag gav dig mitt liv

Jag gav dig mitt hjärta

men det räckte inte till

Jag räckte aldrig till

jag var inte tillräckligt bra

Du var perfekt

och jag var bara jag

Jag saknar dig

saknar att somna i din famn

Jag klarar det inte längre

det gör för ont att ens tänka ditt namn

Kom tillbaka.. Edward.

Bella, älskade Bella. Jag hoppades att det var någonting hon hade skrivit direkt när jag hade lämnat henne och att hon bara hade tittat i boken. Att hon hade kastat iväg den för att hon tyckte att det var fånigt att hon hade skrivit det. Jag hoppades verkligen att hon var lycklig. Då hörde jag henne prata igen. Tydligare. "Edward.." Jag stelnade till och tittade på henne. Hade hon vaknat? "Kom tillbaka.. Gå inte." Nej, hon sov fortfarande. "Jag.. saknar.. dig. Edward." Det ryckte till i kroppen på mig och jag la ner skrivboken på golvet exakt där jag hade hittat den. Sen tittade jag på Bella igen, min vackra Bella. Hon vände och vred på sig och jag visste att jag var tvungen att gå. Innan hon vaknade och såg att jag var här. Jag gick motvilligt mot fönstret och hoppade ut i natten.


	4. Mardrömmar

BPOV

Mardröm igen. Samma mardröm. Allting blev svart och jag vaknade med ett skrik. Jag skyndade mig upp ur sängen och in i badrummet. Jag tog en varm dusch och sedan gick jag in på mitt rum och klädde på mig. Jag stod och tittade på mig i spegeln länge. "Dumma människa" snäste jag till mig själv innan jag gick ut ur mitt rum och ner till köket för att äta frukost. På bordet låg en lapp, från Charlie. "Har åkt och fiskat. Ha så kul med Angela i Port Angeles. Kram, pappa" Jag log åt pappas lapp. Sedan plockade jag fram frukost och åt. Precis när jag diskat klart hörde jag Angelas bil stanna utanför huset. Hon tutade. Jag tog min jacka och väska och gick ut. Jag låste dörren och sedan sprang jag till Angelas bil och satte mig i passagerarsätet.

Angela körde inte lika fort som Cullens, men fortare än polischefen, så vi var i Port Angeles efter 40 minuter. Hon körde förbi strandpromenaden till stadens enda varuhus och parkerade. Vi klev ur bilen, "Jag måste verkligen ha nya kläder" sa hon medan vi gick mot entrén. Jag tittade på henne och log. "Jag också, så ska se om jag hittar något"

Sen Cullens hade flyttat hade min garderob slutat fyllas på. Det var alltid Alice som tvingade med mig på shoppingturer eller som handlade kläder till mig på egen hand. Men nu när hon var borta blev det aldrig av. Dumma Alice. Dumma Cullens. Dumma mig.

De närmaste två timmarna tillbringade jag och Angela i olika klädaffärer. Hon hade hittat tre par jeans, två linnen och en tröja. Jag hade bara hittat ett par jeans än så länge. När vi var klara inne i den tredje affären så bestämde vi oss för att äta något. Vi gick mot Mc Donalds. "Hur mår du, Bella?" Angela tittade på mig medan vi gick. "Åh. Jag mår okej. Eller, egentligen inte. Men jag överlever." Jag tittade ner i marken. "Du saknar honom verkligen, eller hur?" Om jag gjorde, det kändes som att jag höll på att dö varje sekund. "Ja, mer än du anar"

Vi kom in på Mc Donalds och beställde varsin Big Mac. Vi satte oss vid ett bord i ett av hörnen och började äta våra hamburgare. "Bella, jag måste iväg sen. Ensam. Men bara i en kvart, högst. Jag glömde säga det" Angela drack av sin cola. "Okej, jag kan vänta på dig på strandpromenaden så länge" Jag log. Jag behövde vara ensam en stund. Vi åt upp våran mat under tystnad och skyndade oss ut. "Jag möter dig på strandpromenaden" Angela satte sig i sin bil och vinkade mot mig. Jag vinkade tillbaka och hon körde iväg. Jag började gå mot strandpromenaden.

När jag inte ens hade kommit halvvägs till strandpromenaden stoppade en kille mig. Nej, det var ingen kille. Det var en man. Han hade ljust stubbigt hår och var väldigt muskulös. "Hej sötnos" Han hånlog. Jag tittade ner i marken och fortsatte gå, fortare. "Nej du, vänta" Han tog tag i min arm. Mitt hjärta slog fortare av rädsla och jag greps av panik. "Jag ska inte göra illa dig, följ bara med mig" Hans röst var skrämmande. "Nej" Det hördes knappt. "Seså, gå med mig nu som om vi vore ett par. Eller vänner, om du hellre vill det." Jag tittade långsamt upp på honom. "Varför?" Han svarade inte utan drog med mig, bort från vägen och in i en smal gränd. Jag försökte slita mig ur hans grepp men det var ingen idé, det var omöjligt. "Släpp mig" Jag försökte slita mig igen. "Sluta, det tjänar ingenting till" Han fortsatte dra in mig ännu längre in i gränden. Jag förstod vad som höll på att hända och jag försökte inte längre komma loss. Mitt liv kunde ju knappast bli värre.

Han stannade och tryckte upp mig mot den hårda och kalla tegelväggen. "Du är vacker, vet du det?" Han smekte min kind, för att sedan gå ner med sin hand längs min överkropp. "Snälla, låt bli" Jag fick knappt fram orden. "Sch..." Hans händer smekte min kropp och jag skakade av rädsla. Jag tittade upp på hans mörkblåa ögon och han hånlog. Han blundade och hans läppar putade och närmade sig mina medan hans händer fortsatte att smeka min kropp. Hans läppar mötte mina och jag kunde inte göra någonting för att hindra det.

---

EPOV

Jag sprang till mitt hus igen och satte mig vid flygeln. Först spelade jag Esmes favoritmelodi, den jag skrivit till henne och Carlisle. Jag tänkte på mina föräldrar och undrade hur de hade tagit det när jag hade lämnat dem igen. Jag visste att Esme saknade mig något otroligt, och jag saknade henne också. Min mamma. Carlisle var starkare och höll inne sina känslor, men jag visste att han saknade mig, liksom jag saknade honom. Och Alice, min syster. Jag saknade henne verkligen. Och mina bröder, Jasper och Emmett. Och Rosalie. Även fast hon ofta var väldigt tjurskallig, saknade jag henne också.

Fingrarna dansade över tangenterna igen och en ny melodi spelades. Bellas vaggvisa, den jag hade blivit inspirerad till när jag för första gången hade sett henne sova. Den melodin jag senare hade nynnat för henne varje natt när hon skulle sova. Det gjorde ont i mig när jag tänkte på det. Jag visste att om bara några timmar skulle jag få se henne igen, men också att jag inte kan visa mig eller prata med henne. Jag kan inte berätta att jag fortfarande älskar henne och det plågar mig.

Äntligen blev det morgon och jag började springa mot Forks igen. Jag visste att Bella redan var vaken nu så jag höll mig på avstånd från huset. Jag satt i skogen och väntade på att Bella skulle komma ut men hon kom aldrig så jag bestämde mig för att ta en promenad. När jag kom tillbaka till huset var det ovanligt tyst, så jag bestämde mig för att gå lite närmare. Då såg jag att det var släckt. Jag klättrade upp till hennes fönster och såg att hennes rum var tomt. Men fönstret var fortfarande öppet så jag kröp in. Bella var inte i huset, med hjälp av mitt luktsinne och hörsel visste jag det. Jag gick runt i huset och tittade runt. När jag kom in i köket hittade jag en lapp på bordet. "Har åkt och fiskat. Ha så kul med Angela i Port Angeles. Kram, pappa" Aha, så det var i Port Angeles hon var. Jag la tillbaka lappen och sprang upp till Bellas rum och hoppade ut genom hennes fönster.

Jag började springa i riktning mot Port Angeles. Hur kunde jag missat henne? Jag förstod inte. Plötsligt slog tanken mig att jag hade råkat komma till den plats där jag senast träffat och pratat med henne. På stigen i skogen utanför hennes pappas hus. Jag hade suttit där och tänkt tillbaka på det. Och om jag hade gråtit hade tårarna runnit ur mina ögon som vattnet från hade visst gått fortare än vad jag hade trott, hur länge hade jag verkligen suttit där? Klockan kunde inte vara mer än 3 på eftermiddagen iallafall. Jag började sakta ner farten när jag började närma mig Port Angeles. När jag kom fram till strandpromenaden gick jag i mänsklig takt och sökte efter Bellas doft.


	5. Samtal

APOV (Alice)

Jag satt i soffan när jag såg det. Bella. Tillsammans med en främling i en smal gränd. Han smekte hennes kropp och kysste henne.

"CARLISLE!" Jag skrek så högt jag bara kunde, även fast jag visste att han skulle höra mig även om jag viskade. Jag greps av panik. "Vad är det, Alice?" Han stod redan bredvid soffan och tittade oroligt på mig. "Det är Bella. Hon.. Jag.. Måste.. Ringa.. Edward.. NU!" Jag slet upp telefonen ur fickan och slog Edwards nummer.

---

EPOV

Det vibrerade i fickan på mina jeans och jag tog upp mobilen. "Alice?" Jag blev orolig, Alice ringde inte om det var nödfall. "EDWARD! Vart är du?!" Hon lät panikslagen. "Vad är det?" Jag väntade på svar. "Det är Bella, hon blir överfallen, I en gränd. Var är du?! Du måste rädda henne" Jag kunde inte svara, jag var helt stel. För första gången någonsin kände jag mig verkligen som den sten jag egentligen är. "EDWARD?!" Alices röst fick mig rysa och "vakna till liv" igen. "Jag är i Port Angeles, hon är här också. Jag måste hitta henne nu. Hejdå!" Jag la på och började springa, i mänsklig fart eftersom det var människor omkring mig.

Tillslut snappade jag upp hennes doft och följde den. Jag skyndade mig så fort jag kunde och efter några minuter nådde jag fram till gränden Alice hade sett. Hennes doft blev allt starkare och jag såg Bellas ansikte i mannens tankar. Jag rös till och sprang in i gränden. Ilskan vällde över mig och jag visste inte om jag skulle kunna hämta Bella utan att hämnas på den här fruktansvärda mannen.


	6. Återföreningen

BPOV

Efter något som kändes som en evighet avslutade han kyssen och lade ner mig på marken. Jag ville skrika men fick inte fram ett ord. Precis när han skulle börja ta av mig kläderna hörde jag en röst, en underbar röst. "Låt henne vara!" Rädslan försvann direkt när jag hörde hans röst. Mannen släppte mig och reste sig upp och började springa därifrån. "Edward?" Jag kunde inte förstå att han var här. Jag satte mig försiktigt upp och där stod han. Min ängel. Han gick fram till mig och satte sig på huk bredvid mig. "Bella, är du okej?" Han tog tag i min hand, den kändes kall i min men så fort hans hand hade rört vid min blev jag varm i hela kroppen. "Nu är jag" Han hjälpte mig upp på benen igen. "Vad gör du här?" Jag tittade på honom och kände hur det värkte i bröstet samtidigt som mitt trasiga hjärta sjöng av glädje. "Det är en lång historia, jag kan berätta senare. Nu måste vi se till att komma härifrån"

Han släppte min hand och tog istället tag om min midja och vi började gå ut från gränden. När vi gick där kändes det precis som förut, som om han ville ha mig. Som om han älskade mig. Jag försökte låta bli att tänka på det för det gjorde fortfarande ont, även fast han var hos mig nu. Men det kanske bara var en tillfällighet, han kanske bara hade varit i Port Angeles just idag. Eller så.. Jag vågade inte tänka tanken. För om det inte var så, så skulle jag inte kunna överleva när han lämnade mig igen.

Plötsligt kom jag ihåg Angela, hon måste vara orolig. Hur länge hade jag varit borta? "Angela?" Min röst, som jag, skakade. Han tittade på mig. "Hon letar efter dig på strandpromenaden, vi är snart där" Och mycket riktigt, efter bara några minuter var vi på strandpromenaden, bland folk igen. Jag såg Angela några hundra meter bort. "BELLA!" Hon skrek och började springa mot mig. När hon började närma sig stannade hon och jag förstod att hon hade fått syn på Edward. "Ehm, hej.. Edward. Jag såg inte att det var du" När hon kom fram tittade hon först på Edward, sedan på mig. "Bella, du ser.. hemsk ut. Vad har hänt?" Hon såg bekymrat på mig. "Jag orkar inte berätta just nu, jag vill bara hem"

Vi började gå mot Angelas bil, alla tre. Edward höll fortfarande ett grepp om min midja och jag stödde mig på honom. När vi kom fram till bilen öppnade Edward den ena bakdörren och hjälpte mig in. "Vill du åka med oss, Edward?" Angela tittade på honom. "Visst" Edward stängde dörren och jag greps av panik. Jag trodde att han skulle sätta sig i passagerarsätet bredvid Angela och det skulle jag inte stå ut med. Till min lättad gick han runt bilen och öppnade den andra bakdörren och klev in. Jag flyttade mig närmare honom och lutade mitt huvud mot hans axel. Han la armarna runt mig och Angela startade bilen och började köra mot Forks. Jag fortsatte skaka hela bilresan och Edward höll mig tätt intill sig. "Såja, Bella.. Jag är här" viskade han drog sina fingrar genom mitt hår.

---

EPOV

Jag satt i baksätet i Angelas bil med armarna runt min Bella. Jag kunde inte förstå att jag hade henne hos mig just nu. Ibland tittade Angela oroligt på oss genom backspegeln medan hon körde. Efter drygt en halvtimme stannade hon utanför Charlies hus. Jag släppte motvilligt taget om Bella och öppnade bildörren och gick ut. Sedan tog jag tag i hennes händer och hjälpte henne ut ur bilen. Angela satt kvar i bilen. "Ring mig senare och berätta hur du mår, Bella" Angela hade vevat ner rutan. Jag tittade på Bella och hon nickade sakta. Sedan tittade jag på Angela och log. "Hejdå Angela, tack för skjutsen" Jag tog tag i Bellas midja och hjälpte henne in i huset. Jag förde henne genom nedervåningen och uppför trappan till hennes rum. Vi satte oss på hennes säng.

"Kan du berätta varför du är här nu?" Hon tittade på mig. Hur skulle jag säga det? Var skulle jag börja? Jag bestämde mig för att berätta sanningen. "Jag kom hit igår" började jag. "Varför?" "För att titta till dig. Jag ville veta hur du hade det" Hon tittade förvånat på mig, med smärta i blicken. "Men varför? Du vill ju inte ha mig" Hennes sista mening fick mig tänka tillbaka på den dagen i skogen när jag hade sagt det till henne. Jag trodde inte att hon skulle ha så lätt för att tro på mina lögner.

"Bella.." började jag. Jag svalde. "Jag är så ledsen för att jag gjorde det här mot dig, så ledsen för att jag lämnade dig" Jag tittade in i hennes mörkbruna ögon. "Jag vet ärligt talat inte vad jag tänkte på" Hon öppnade munnen för att säga något men jag höjde min ena hand för att avbryta henne. "Bella, låt mig berätta färdigt. Låt mig förklara, snälla" Jag tog tag i hennes hand och höll den hårt i min. "Jag utsatte dig för fara varje minut, nej.. Varje sekund som jag var med dig. Jag visste att jag var tvungen att göra någonting åt det, och det enda jag kunde göra var att lämna dig" "Du kunde förändra mig, då hade du inte behövt oroa dig för att någonting skulle hända mig" viskade hon. "Jag tänker inte förgöra din själ för min skull" Hon grimaserade, men jag såg att hon gömde sin smärta bakom den. "Jag visste att du aldrig älskade mig" Hur kunde hon säga något sådant? Var det så hon trodde att det var? "Tror du att det bara var tomma ord alla tusentals gånger som jag sa att jag älskade dig?" Tonen i min röst fick henne att rycka till. "Jag vet faktiskt inte" Hur kunde hon? Jag förstod inte. Fast jag hade aldrig riktigt kunnat förstå mig på henne.


	7. Förklaringen

BPOV

Edward tittade på mig och jag såg att mina ord hade sårat honom. Kunde han verkligen ha menat allt han sagt? Men varför hade han inte förändrade mig då, så vi alltid kunde vara tillsammans? "Tror du att jag ljög för dig, Bella?" Jag tittade på honom och började gråta. "Bella, snälla gråt inte" Han förde sin fria hand till min kind och torkade mina tårar. "Snälla, jag står inte ut med att se dig gråta. Låt bli, snälla" Jag försökte sluta som han bad mig men jag kunde inte. Jag visste att han snart skulle försvinna ifrån mig igen och det fick hålet i bröstet bli dubbelt så stort. "Jag ska inte lämna dig igen" viskade han precis som om han kunde läsa mina tankar. "Jag lämnade dig för att jag trodde att det var det bästa för dig. Nu ser jag vad jag gjorde mot dig. Jag trodde att det bara var jag" Vad menade han med det? "Vad trodde du?" Han smekte min kind för att torka bort de nya tårarna som börjat rinna ner. "Att det bara var jag som led" Jag tittade på honom och han log det där sneda leendet som jag älskade. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga. "Jag blev så gott som galen när jag var ifrån dig. Jag kunde inte ens vara med min familj, jag var tvungen att fly ifrån dem"

Han släppte min hand och tog mina kinder mellan sina händer, sedan tittade han rakt in i mina ögon. "Isabella Marie Swan.." började han. "Ja?" frågade jag eftersom han inte fortsatt. "Jag älskar dig" Hörde jag verkligen rätt? Sa han precis att han älskade mig? "Jag.." Jag kunde inte få fram orden. "Vadå, Bella?" Hans blick var plågsam. "Jag vet inte.." Nu vred sig hans ansikte av smärta. "Kan du inte förlåta mig? Jag förstår om du inte kan det, efter allt jag gjort mot dig. Jag är en idiot" Jag kunde inte låta honom säga sådana saker om sig själv. "Sluta" Jag avbröt honom. "Det är inte dig jag inte kan förlåta, det är mig själv" "Du har inte gjort något fel" Jag visste att han skulle säga det, han skyllde alltid allt på sig själv. "Jag räckte aldrig till, var aldrig tillräckligt bra för dig" Han släppte mitt ansikte och reste sig upp. "Gå inte" Jag hörde knappt min röst själv, men jag visste att han gjorde det. Han satte sig på knä framför mig. "Var ska jag gå någonstans när det är meningen att jag ska vara hos dig?" Jag kastade mig ner i hans famn och höll mina armar runt hans hals så hårt jag kunde, rädd för att han skulle försvinna. "Jag älskar dig" viskade jag i hans öra.

---

EPOV

Min kalla och stenhårda kropp kändes alldeles varm och mjuk när hon viskade orden jag längtat efter att få höra de senaste sju månaderna. Bella var hos mig och hon älskade mig fortfarande, trots allting jag gjort mot henne. Jag visste att jag inte förtjänade henne eller hennes kärlek, men det hindrade inte mig från att vara världens lyckligaste just nu. Jag visste att jag inte var mänsklig, jag var livsfarlig för Bella, men just nu var jag bara Edward. Edward som älskade Bella över allting annat på jorden. Jag tryckte henne hårdare mot mitt bröst och böjde mig ner för att kyssa hennes hals. "Jag kommer aldrig någonsin lämna dig igen Bella" viskade jag.


	8. Flytta tillbaka?

APOV

När Edward hade lagt på upptäckte jag att hela familjen stod vid soffan som jag satt i. "Vad var det med Bella?" Jasper tittade, som alla andra, på mig. "Jag såg henne bli överfallen av en man. Men om vi har tur hinner Edward hindra det" Jag ryste när jag tänkte på det jag hade sett hända min bästa vän. "Vi åker och dödar honom" log Emmett. Det var inte förvånat, det var sådan Emmett var. "Vi ska inte sjunka så lågt, Emmett" Den kloke och medkänsliga Carlisle hade talat igen. Jag som för en gångs skull faktiskt gillade Emmetts idé. "Förra våren sa du till Rose att Bella var med Edward, att hon tillhörde familjen" protesterade Emmett. "Och att vi beskyddar vår familj!" fortsatte han. "Edward och Bella är ju faktiskt inte tillsammans längre" Jag blängde ilsket på Rose. Hon hade aldrig tyckt om Bella. "Håll käft, Rose!" Alla tittade på mig igen. "Jag gillar Emmetts idé. Och dessutom vet vi alla att ingenting kan hålla Edward borta från Bella, de hör ihop" Jag såg Carlisle nicka. "Han är förmodligen hos henne just nu, och ni vet lika bra som jag att Edward inte kommer kunna lämna henne igen. De kommer att återförenas och jag tycker det är dags för oss att flytta tillbaka till Forks" Nu hade jag äntligen fått säga vad jag tyckte, jag hade alltid tyckt att flytten var en dum idé. Jag kände Bella och visste att det skulle bli såhär.

Esme lyckades övertala Carlisle att flytta tillbaka. Alla visste att Carlisle hade det sista ordet när det gällde ett beslut som detta. Forks hade varit perfekt och vi alla hade saknat den lilla staden. Vi alla, förutom Rose, hade saknat Bella. Jag kunde knappt vänta tills jag skulle få träffa henne igen. Jag saknade henne så mycket. Vi hade en bra bit att åka men det skulle högst ta några timmar eftersom vi körde väldigt fort. Jag och Jasper fick ta Emmetts Jeep eftersom han åkte med Rosalie i hennes BMW. Carlisle och Esme åkte i Carlisles Merchedes. Jasper körde Jeepen och jag satt i passagerarsätet bredvid honom och hoppade upp och ner i sätet av glädje över att jag snart skulle träffa Bella igen. Jag hoppades att Edward hade hunnit i tid.

Efter en stund hade jag lugnat ner mig och satt och tittade ut genom fönstret. "Jag ska nog ta med Bella på en shoppingtur till Portland. Hon har säkert inte shoppat något alls sen vi försvann.." Jasper tittade på mig och jag upptäckte att jag hade tänkt högt. "Jag tror inte Bella skulle uppskatta en shoppingtur, Alice" Jag blängde på honom. "Nu låter du precis som Edward!" Jag log när jag tänkte på min bror. Jag hade saknat att ha honom hemma. Det gjorde mig glad när jag tänkte på att han skulle bli lycklig igen och flytta hem. Att lämna Bella var det sämsta och dummaste han någonsin hade gjort, men om Bella förlät honom skulle jag också göra det. Jag började hoppa i sätet igen.

Efter något som känts som en evighet var vi äntligen framme. Vi hade kört en sträcka som normalt skulle ta tolv timmar på fyra timmar. Det gick inte att beskriva känslan när jag såg vårat hus igen. Jag var så glad över att vara hemma. Edward hade varit här, jag kände hans doft. Rosalie och Emmett kom emot mig och jag tog tag i Jaspers hand. Sedan gick vi in i huset följda av Carlisle och Esme.


	9. Hem & Väntan

EPOV

Min kalla och stenhårda kropp kändes alldeles varm och mjuk när hon viskade orden jag längtat efter att få höra de senaste sju månaderna. Bella var hos mig och hon älskade mig fortfarande, trots allting jag gjort mot henne. Jag visste att jag inte förtjänade henne eller hennes kärlek, men det hindrade inte mig från att vara världens lyckligaste just nu. Jag visste att jag inte var mänsklig, jag var livsfarlig för Bella, men just nu var jag bara Edward. Edward som älskade Bella över allting annat på jorden. Jag tryckte henne hårdare mot mitt bröst och böjde mig ner för att kyssa hennes hals. "Jag kommer aldrig någonsin lämna dig igen Bella" viskade jag. Efter en stund hörde jag polisbilen köra in på uppfarten utanför huset. Motvilligt släppte jag taget om henne och gled ur hennes grepp. "Vad gör du?" Hennes röst skar sig. "Charlie kommer" Jag försökte koppla bort Charlies tankar. "Det är nog bäst om jag går" Jag kysste henne i pannan samtidigt som ytterdörren på nedervåningen öppnades. "Bella?! Är du hemma?" ropade Charlie. "Säg inte till Charlie att jag varit här. Jag kommer tillbaka" Sedan reste jag mig upp och innan hon hann svara så hoppade jag ut genom fönstret.

När jag kommit ner till marken började jag springa så fort jag kunde. Jag saktade farten först när jag kom fram till huset. Tre bilar som jag genast kände igen stod parkerade utanför huset. Emmetts jeep, Carlisles merchedes och Rosalies BMW. Jag hörde deras tankar, men kunde ändå inte riktigt förstå att de var här. De var hemma. Sedan öppnades dörren och Alice stod i dörröppningen. "EDWARD!" Hon skrek och sprang emot mig. En sekund senare kramade hon om mig. "Alice" Jag log. "Hur gick det med Bella? Hur mår hon? Vad hände? Kom du i tid? Vad sa hon när hon såg dig? Var är hon?!" Jag skrattade lite lätt. "Sluta, det är inte kul. Berätta nu!" Alice började hoppa framför mig och nyfikenhet och oro blandades i hennes ansikte. "Okej. Jag hann i tid, Bella mår bra. Hon är inte ens chockad. Ingenting." "Hon är väl bara gamla vanliga Bella" Alice log. "Berätta vad som hände?" Jag berättade allting för henne, hur jag precis hade kommit i tid, bilresan hem med Angela och samtalet på Bellas rum. När jag var klar tittade Alice på mig med stora ögon. "Betyder det att vi ska stanna här? PÅ RIKTIGT?!" Jag nickade. "Ja, det verkar som det" "När får jag träffa Bella?" Jag hade väntat på att den frågan skulle komma. "Jag vet inte, senare. Just nu pratar hon antagligen med Charlie. Men jag bad henne att inte berätta att jag är här" Jag ignonerade hennes tankar och väntade på ett svar, men det kom inget. Jag kände inte igen uttrycket i hennes ansikte heller. "Alice?" "Hur har du tänkt göra?" frågade hon tillsist. "Jag tänker åka dit och knacka på, låtsas som att jag och Bella inte har träffats. Förklara för Charlie att vi vantrivdes i LA och att vi saknade Bella så mycket att vi har kommit tillbaka" Alice tittade på mig och hennes glädje sken i hennes ansikte. "När ska du göra det då? När får jag träffa Bella? Åh, Edward! Jag saknar henne så mycket" "Jag vet det Alice. Du ska få träffa henne snart"

Sedan gick jag mot dörren och jag hörde att Alice följde efter mig. Esme mötte oss precis innanför dörren. "Min son" Esme log och sträckte ut armarna mot mig. Jag kramade henne. "Hur är det med Bella?" Esme släppte mig. "Hon mår bra, hon är precis som vanligt. Hon bryr sig fortfarande inte om sig själv" Jag gick in i huset och upp för trappan. När jag precis skulle öppna dörren till mitt rum hörde jag någon bakom mig. "Edward!" Emmett. Jag vände mig om och såg min storebror komma emot mig, i mänsklig fart. "Vad vill du?" Han kom fram till mig. "Jag tänkte bara säga att det är skönt att ha dig hemma igen" Huh? Han hade ju inte varit hemma själv, han och Rose hade ju bott för sig själva. "Jag menar, det är skönt att se dig lycklig igen. Jag hoppas du aldrig är dum nog att lämna henne igen" Sedan vände han sig om och gick. Jag öppnade dörren till mitt rum och satte mig på min skinsoffa. Jag hade saknat det här rummet. Medan jag väntade på att tiden skulle gå, reste jag mig upp och gick fram till hyllorna där min musiksamling fanns. Jag tittade igenom den, spelade några skivor i min stereo.

När det hade gått en timme bestämde jag mig för att det var dags. Jag hoppade ut genom mitt fönster, jag ville inte träffa min familj. "Lycka till, brorsan" hörde jag Alice tänka innan jag började springa mot Forks.


	10. Samtalet med Charlie

BPOV

Edward kysste mig samtidigt som ytterdörren på nedervåningen öppnades. "Bella?! Är du hemma?" ropade Charlie. Edward avslutade kyssen. "Säg inte till Charlie att jag varit här. Jag kommer tillbaka" Innan jag hann svara reste han sig upp och hoppade ut genom mitt fönster. Samtidigt som jag såg hans ryggtavla försvinna började jag genast sakna honom och hoppades att han skulle komma tillbaka snart. "Bells, är du däruppe?" Jag reste mig upp och gick mot dörren. "Ja, pappa, jag är här" Jag stängde dörren till mitt rum och gick ner från trappan. "Fick du någon fisk?" Charlie log. "Ja, jag la dem i frysen. Hur var det i Port Angeles?" Jag hade nästan glömt av "shoppingturen". "Bra" ljög jag. Jag ville inte förklara för Charlie vad som hade hänt, och om jag gjorde det hade jag varit tvungen att nämna Edward och det ville han inte att jag skulle göra. Undra när han kommer tillbaka, jag saknar honom så. "Är du hungrig?" Jag gick in i köket med Charlie efter mig. "Ja, men jag kan beställa hem pizza om du inte orkar laga mat" Jag gick mot kylskåpet för att se vad jag kunde laga för mat, då jag mindes lasagnen som jag hade lagt undan tills idag. Det var ju inte meningen att jag skulle vara hemma nu egentligen. "Jag sparade lasagnen från igår, vill du ha den eller ska jag laga något?" Jag tittade på Charlie. Han ryckte på axlarna och log. "Lasagne blir bra, Bella"

Efter att vi hade ätit under tystnad tittade Charlie upp på mig. "Du ser ut att må bättre, någonting speciellt?" Åh, Charlie var visst observant idag. "Ehm, jag antar att det är shoppingturen med Angela. Jag behövde nog komma ut lite" Jag reste mig upp och tog bort våra tallrikar från bordet och lade dem i diskhon. Sedan hällde jag upp vatten och diskmedel. "Jag är glad att du umgicks med Angela idag Bella" Charlie reste sig upp och gick fram mot mig. Han sträckte nonchalant ut armarna mot mig och jag kramade honom. "Jag också pappa" Charlie släppte mig och gick mot vardagsrummet. "Det är match på TV, vill du titta på den med mig?" Jag förstod inte varför han frågade mig det, jag brukade aldrig se på match med honom. "Jag måste diska" Jag stängde av vattnet och började diska våra tallrikar. När jag var klar ställde jag disken i diskstället och gick mot trappan. "Bells?" Jag stannade och vände mig om. "Ja?" Charlie satt i soffan och tittade på mig. "Kan du inte titta på matchen med mig? Det var så länge sen vi gjorde någonting tillsammans" Jag tvekade. Att titta på match på TV har aldrig riktigt varit min grej. Men ändå gick jag sakta mot soffan och slog mig ner bredvid honom. Charlie log brett. "Tack gumman"

När matchen nästan var slut knackade det på dörren. "Vem kan det vara?" muttrade Charlie och reste sig upp. Jag visste redan vem det var. Jag hörde Charlie gå mot dörren och öppna den. "Åh" Charlie lät chockad. "Godkväll Charlie" Mitt hjärta hoppade till när jag hörde rösten, hans röst, även om jag visste att han skulle komma tillbaka. "Vad gör du här?! Hur kan du komma hit efter allt du har gjort mot Bella?!" Charlie lät arg. "Jag kom hit för att be om förlåtelse" Edwards röst var sorgsen. "Kommer inte på frågan! Du kommer aldrig någonsin få komma i närheten av henne igen!" Charlie nästan skrek nu. "Charlie, jag skulle verkligen behöva prata med henne. Snälla" Edwards röst var fylld med smärta och jag stod inte ut med att höra det. Jag reste mig upp och skyndade ut i hallen. "Bella" Edward tittade på mig. "Gå in, Bella. Han ska inte få komma i närheten av dig!" Charlie ställde sig mellan oss, vänd mot mig. "Bella, kan vi prata?" Edward tittade på mig och blinkade med ena ögat. "Jag.. vet inte" svarade jag. Pappa tittade på mig med ilska i blicken, sedan vände han sig mot Edward. "Gå härifrån och kom aldrig mer tillbaka" Han försökte fösa ut Edward med armarna. Jag sprang fram till dem och ställde mig mellan dem. "Pappa, sluta" Jag vände mig mot Edward. "Vad vill du?" Edward log, men det var ett sorgset leende. "Jag kom hit för att be om ursäkt. Jag är så ledsen för allt.." "Knappast" Charlie avbröt honom. "Pappa, låt Edward prata färdigt"

EPOV

Jag stod i Charlies hall med honom och Bella. Charlie var inte alls glad över att se mig, men vad kunde man ha förväntat sig egentligen. Jag lämnade hans dotter, jag är orsaken till att hon känt all den här smärtan hon känt det senaste halvåret. Bella försvarade mig, och det var mer än vad jag förtjänar. Jag förtjänar den här utskällningen från Charlie. Efter att Bella sagt till Charlie att låta mig fortsätta, så var han tyst. Och jag fortsatte. "Jag visste inte att du led, Bella. Jag trodde att du skulle gå vidare och bli lycklig" Jag lade band på det jag ville säga i Charlies närvaro. "Jag och min familj flyttade inte för att jag inte älskar dig längre. Jag älskar dig, mer än jag någonsin älskat någon förut" Charlie blängde på mig. "Hur fan kan han säga sådana saker till henne? Han lämnade henne!" Charlies tankar var ilskna, men jag ignorerade dem och fortsatte. "Jag har saknat dig så mycket, Bella. Varje sekund utan dig har känts som en evighet" Min röst lät uppriktig och fick orden låta precis lika sanna som dem var. Plötsligt började Bella gråta igen och jag kände hur smärtan vred sig i min kropp. "Gråt inte Bella, snälla gråt inte" Charlie lade armarna om sin dotter. "Såja, Bella. Jag ska se till att han inte kan såra dig igen"

Tidigare under dagen hade Bella varit så förlåtande. När jag räddat henne från den där hemska mannen, så hade hon blivit så lättad. Kanske bara för att hon slapp bli utsatt för det som hon nästan blev, jag vet inte. Men det var inte bara det. Hon hade varit så glad över att se mig och precis när hennes blick mötte min såg det ut som om all hennes smärta försvann. Och senare, i hennes rum. När hon kastat armarna runt mig och sagt att hon älskade mig. Helt plötsligt hade jag glömt av vilken smärta jag utsatt henne för, hur mycket hon har lidit på grund av mig. Charlie påminde mig om det och jag insåg att Bella egentligen inte borde förlåta mig. Jag kände hur min kropp slets upp av smärta igen och om jag kunde gråta hade jag gråtit. "Bella, kan du förlåta mig? Jag lovar att jag aldrig mer ska lämna dig igen. Så länge du vill ha mig, stannar jag" "Och hur ska vi kunna lita på det?" Jag tittade ner på mina fötter och sedan upp på Charlie igen. "Charlie, jag älskar din dotter över allting annat på jorden. Hon är det viktigaste i mitt liv. Att lämna henne var det största misstaget jag någonsin har gjort" Smärtan jag kände skar sig i min röst. Bella tittade på mig med plågade ögon och plötsligt slet hon sig ur Charlies grepp och sprang den korta biten fram till mig. Hon lade armarna om mig och började gråta. "Edward, jag förlåter dig. Jag älskar dig" Jag omfamnade henne tillbaka och Charlie morrade. "Du tar inte tillbaka honom, Bella. Han sårade dig. Du vet inte hur du såg ut de där första månaderna. Du var som en levande död. Han dödade dig!" Bella vände sitt ansikte mot sin pappa. "Jag har inget val, Pappa. Jag kan inte leva utan honom" Charlie blängde ännu mer ilsket på oss. "UT! UT med er BÅDA två!! Bella, kom inte hem igen förrän du har fått tillbaka förståndet!" Han knuffade oss mot dörren och jag öppnade den och tog med mig Bella ut. Charlie smällde igen dörren efter oss.

Vi stod på verandan en lång stund och bara höll om varandra. Bella grät och jag torkade hennes tårar med ena handen. När jag hörde att Charlie satte på TV för att titta på en annan match så släppte jag Bella. "Älskling, är det okej om vi springer hem till mig? Vi kan inte stå här ute hela kvällen" Bella kramade om mig igen. "Men Charlie.." Jag smekte och kysste hennes hår. "Han kommer att förlåta dig, han är bara arg just nu" Jag släppte Bella igen och hjälpte henne upp på min rygg och började springa. Jag kunde inte vänta tills jag kunde se Bella och Alices miner när de äntligen träffade varandra igen. Esme skulle bli så glad över att träffa Bella igen, hon också. Alla skulle bli glada.


	11. Äntligen ses vi igen

APOV

Jag satt i soffan och tittade på Jasper och Emmett när de spelade TVspel när jag såg det.

_Bella och Edward stod i Charlies hall och Charlie puttade ut dem genom dörren och smällde igen den. Edward stod på verandan utanför huset och höll om Bella som grät._

Jasper och Emmett tittade upp på mig. "Vad såg du?" Jasper tittade oroligt på mig. "Charlie.. Kastade ut Bella" Jag var både glad, ledsen, bekymrad, orolig och förväntansfull. Var skulle Bella kunna vara nu, om inte hos oss? Emmetts skratt avbröt mina tankar. "Bella är trubbel" Jag blängde ilsket på honom. Men det dröjde inte länge förrän ett leende dök upp på mina läppar. Jag såg Edward springa, hit, med Bella på ryggen. Jag skuttade upp ur soffan av glädje och skrek "Strax får jag träffa Bella, strax får jag träffa Bella" Jag dansade fram till dörren medan jag tänkte på att jag snart skulle se min bästa vän igen, få krama om henne och berätta för henne hur mycket jag har saknat henne. Knäppa Bella, så jag längtar efter att få träffa henne igen. Jag öppnade dörren och gick ut, precis samtidigt som Edward stannade några meter ifrån mig med Bella på ryggen. "BELLA!!!" Jag skrek och sprang fram till henne.

BPOV

Edward hjälpte mig upp på sin rygg och började springa med mig till hans hus. Det var längesen jag hade suttit på hans rygg medan han sprang, men det kändes som om det vore igår. Men den här gången behövde jag inte blunda, jag var inte rädd längre. Jag mådde inte illa. Efter bara någon minut saktade Edward farten och jag kunde se att vi var framme vid huset. Dörren var öppen och där stod Alice. Min Alice. "BELLA!!!" Innan jag hann reagera rycktes jag bort från Edwards rygg och Alices hårda kalla armar omfamnade mig. Jag lade mina armar runt henne tryckte henne så hårt som möjligt mot mig. "Alice" Min röst skar sig när jag uttalade hennes namn och jag upptäckte att jag hade börjat gråta igen. Jag luktade på Alices axel och andades in hennes doft. Mitt minne hade svikit mig totalt när det gällde hennes doft. Jag mindes inte alls att hon luktade så gott. "Så ja, Bella.. Jag är här nu" Alice drog sina fingrar genom mitt hår. "Jag har saknat dig så mycket, Alice" Jag tryckte henne ännu hårdare mot mig, rädd för att hon skulle försvinna. "Jag tror jag ska lämna er ifred en stund" muttrade Edward och jag hörde att han gick upp för trappan och öppnade dörren, men jag kunde inte se det eftersom jag gömde mitt ansikte mot Alices axel och mina ögon var så fyllda av tårar. Jag hörde dörren stängas. "Jag har saknat dig också, Bella. Mer än du anar. Jag kommer aldrig lämna dig igen, VI kommer aldrig lämna dig igen" Vi stod bara och kramades en stund, Alice försökte lätta på taget, för att jag skulle kunna andas lättare, antar jag. Men jag vägrade, jag tryckte mig allt hårdare mot hennes stenhårda lilla kropp som formades efter min. Efter en stund öppnades dörren och jag tittade motvilligt upp. Esme.

EPOV (Esme)

Edward kom in i köket där jag stod och lagade mat till Bella. Jag hade hört att hon hade blivit utkastad av Charlie och att hon var påväg hit. "Bella är därute" Edward log och fortsatte. "Jag gör klart maten så kan du gå ut och hälsa på henne" Jag kastade mig fram mot honom och kramade honom snabbt. Min son, va jag älskar dig. "Jag älskar dig också, mamma. Gå nu" Edward skrattade och jag gick i mänsklig fart mot ytterdörren. Jag öppnade den och där stod Bella, omfamnad av Alice. Hon tittade upp på mig och släppte Alice. Hon började springa fram till mig med tårar i ögonen och jag sträckte ut mina armar mot henne. "ESME!!" Hon slog armarna runt mig och tryckte mig hårt mot sig. "Bella, gumman" Jag kramade henne tillbaka och fick anstränga mig för att inte hålla henne för hårt. "Lämna mig aldrig igen" Bella grät. "Aldrig" viskade jag. "Aldrig någonsin, gumman" Hon tryckte sig ännu hårdare mot mig och jag undrade om hon verkligen kan andas. "Bella, ta det lugnt" Hon släppte mig lite. "Jag är bara så rädd.. Att ni ska försvinna igen" Jag log sorgset mot henne. "Vi kommer aldrig försvinna igen, allting var ett misstag" Jag släppte taget om henne, vinkade till Alice att komma. Alice tog tag i Bellas vänstra hand och jag i hennes högra. "Kom nu, Bella" viskade jag till henne och så gick vi in i huset tillsammans.


	12. Förlåtelse

BPOV

Innan vi knappt hann komma in i huset stod Emmett framför oss. "Hej lillsyrran" Han sträckte ut armarna mot mig och jag släppte Alice och Esmes händer och kramade honom. Men jag var inte beredd på en sådan kram. "Kan..Inte..Andas" Han släppte mig och log. "Det var inte kul utan dig" Jag log tillbaka. "Det var inte kul utan er heller" Sedan såg jag Rosalie komma gående mot oss i mänsklig fart. Hon log osäkert mot mig. "Hej Bella" Vad nu? Rosalie pratade med MIG? "Åh.. Hej Rosalie" Sedan tittade jag mig omkring för att se om de andra två, som jag inte hälsat på, fanns i närheten. Esme verkade förstå vad jag tittade efter. "Jasper är på sitt rum och Carlisle är på sjukhuset" Varför var Jasper på sitt rum? Jag ville så gärna prata med honom och be om ursäkt för det som hände på min födelsedag. "Kan jag gå upp till Jasper?" Ingen svarade men Alice tog tag i min hand och följde med mig upp för trappan. "Jasper" sa Alice när hon knackade på en dörr i mitten av korridoren. "Bella vill prata med dig" Dörren öppnades och där stod han, han log nervöst mot mig. "Kom in, Bella"

Jag gick in i hans rum och han stängde dörren bakom mig. Jag tittade mig omkring, jag hade aldrig varit här inne förut. Hans rum var istället för Edwards gul-guldiga, brunt. Mot ena väggen stod en mörkbrun skinnsoffa och bredvid den stod en gittar. Han spelade alltså gitarr, det visste jag inte. Mittemot soffan fanns det en Tv som var avstängd. På golvet låg det, som i Edwards rum, en matta, och väggarna var fulla med tavlor. Det var ett mysigt rum. "Ehm.. Sätt dig" Jasper gjorde en gest mot den mörkbruna skinnsoffan och jag satte mig. Han satte sig bredvid mig.

JPOV

Bella var i mitt rum och jag kunde inte riktigt förstå varför. Förutom nervositeten hon kände, var hennes känslor neutrala. Vi satt tysta i min skinnsoffa, jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga och det verkade inte som om hon visste det heller. "Bella.." började jag tillslut. "Jag är så ledsen, snälla. Förlåt mig" Hon tittade på mig. "Det finns ingenting att förlåta" Hörde jag rätt? Antagligen. Det var sådan Bella var, hon brydde sig aldrig om sin egen säkerhet. Allt hon brydde sig om var alla andra. Hon var en bra människa, en bra.. syster. "Jo, det finns det. Jag nästan DÖDADE dig, Bella" Jag tänkte tillbaka på hennes födelsedag. Hon hade börjat blöda när hon skulle öppna en present och jag hade attackerat henne. Det var det som hade förändrat allting, det var det som fick Edward lämna henne. "Tack vare mig bestämde sig Edward för att lämna dig. Tack vare mig.." Hon avbröt mig. "Nej, Jasper. Du får inte säga så. Det är inte ditt fel, utan mitt. Om jag bara inte hade varit så klantig" Som vanligt, skyllde Bella på sig själv. Ingenting var aldrig någon annans fel. "Men Bella.." började jag men hon avbröt mig igen. "Säg ingenting Jasper. Du är förlåten, för vad som hände. Ni lämnade mig, ja. Men ni är tillbaka nu, och allting är bra. Vi är tillsammans igen" Vi log mot varandra och vi kramades. Hennes doft brände i halsen på mig, men det struntade jag i. Jag ska aldrig någonsin utsätta Bella, min lillasyster, för fara igen.

EPOV

När maten var klar dukade jag vid köksbordet. Bella måste vara hungrig. När jag var klar gick jag ut i det stora rummet och såg att Bella inte var där. Esme låg i den ena soffan med en filt över sig, Alice och Emmett satt och spelade schack och Rosalie målade sina naglar. "Var är Bella?" Alice tittade på mig. "Eh, hon är uppe. Hos Jasper. Dom pratar" Emmett flinade surt. "Alice, du fuskar" Hon vände sig mot Emmett igen. "Jag kan inte rå för att jag kan se dina drag i förväg" Emmett morrade, men inte allt för otrevligt. "Stäng ute det" Medan Emmett och Alice fortsatte tjafsa gick jag upp för trappan. Jag gick genom korridoren fram till Jaspers rum. Det var tyst, men jag kunde höra Jaspers tankar. "Jag ska aldrig någonsin utsätta Bella, min lillasyster, för fara igen" Lillasyster? Jag log och knackade på dörren. "Jasper? Bella?" Jag öppnade dörren och där satt dem, på soffan och kramade om varandra. "Bella, jag har lagat mat till dig. Är du hungrig?" Hon tittade på mig och nickade. Jag sträckte ut ena handen mot henne och hon reste sig upp och tog tag i min hand med sin. Jag log mot Jasper medan jag och Bella gick ut ur rummet. "Tack broder" sa jag för snabbt för att Bella skulle uppfatta orden. "Ingen orsak, Eddie" tänkte Jasper tillbaka. Ah, så jag hatade det där smeknamnet. Men det fick kvitta för den här gången, jag var så lycklig med Bella vid min sida att jag inte kunde bli sur på honom.


	13. Fadersgestalt

BPOV

När jag hade ätit klart så tog Edward bort min tallrik från bordet och sedan gick vi ut i vardagsrummet hand i hand. Den här gången satt Carlisle i soffan bredvid Esme, Alice satt på golvet framför dem och Jasper satt i den andra soffan. Emmett och Rosalie syndes inte till. Carlisle reste sig upp när han såg oss komma och gick och mötte oss. "Hej Bella" Han sträckte ut armarna mot mig och jag blev förvånad. Men jag kramade honom. "Hej" Han släppte mig och Edward tog tag i min hand igen. Carlisle log mot mig och jag log tillbaka. Sedan gick han och satte sig i soffan bredvid Esme igen. Jag tittade på dem - på min familj, eller den största delen utav den och var så glad över att vara tillsammans med dem igen, då tanken på Charlie hann ifatt mig. Jag behöver prata med min pappa. Edward tittade på mig med en bekymrad blick. "Vad är det?" Jag tittade på honom. "Jag kom bara att tänka på Charlie. Jag behöver prata med honom" Edward nickade. "Jag tar med dig dit" Jag nickade. Jag vände mig mot min familj och sa hejdå. Sedan tog jag tag i Edwards hand och vi gick ut. Direkt när vi kom ut genom dörren och hade stängt den kastade han mig upp på sin rygg och jag klamrade mig fast vid honom samtidigt som han började springa.

Vi var hemma hos Charlie på bara några minuter och Edward ställde ner mig på marken. Sedan kramade han mig. "Det kommer att gå bra. Charlie har lugnat ner sig nu" Han kysste mig mjukt. "Jag kommer när han har somnat" Jag nickade och sedan var han borta.

CPOV

Jag satt och tittade på matchen, det var en match jag hade sett fram emot men jag kunde inte koncentrera mig. Bella var i mina tankar hela tiden. Jag visste att min dotter var speciell, inte alls som alla andra, att hon reagerade på sätt som ingen annan gjorde. Men att hon kunde vara så förlåtande. Direkt när den där Edward som orsakat så mycket smärta i henne kom tillbaka så förlät hon honom, precis som om de här sju månaderna inte har varit. Jag kunde inte förlåta. För jag hade sett min dotter, jag hade sett hur hon hade plågats på grund av honom. Jag hade aldrig någonsin sett någon så förstörd förut. Jag hade inte ens varit sån när Bellas mamma lämnade mig MED Bella när hon bara var några månader gammal. Jag måste erkänna att jag nog aldrig riktigt kommit över Renée, men jag hade inte betett mig såhär. Som sagt, min dotter var speciell.

Jag har nog inte varit världens bästa pappa heller. Men jag älskar min dotter. Jag har nog inte alltid visat det så bra, men jag gör verkligen det. Och det vet hon. Hon är som mig på det sättet. Känslor var inget favorit samtalsämne för någon av oss. Jag hade inte hittat på så mycket med henne sedan hon flyttat hit, hade aldrig visat hur glad jag var över att hon faktiskt bor hos mig. Hon hade bott hos sin mamma hela livet, och jag hade bara träffat henne några få gånger varje år. Ett telefonsamtal i veckan var det enda vi hade haft som kontakt under hennes uppväxt och jag hade verkligen saknat henne. Nu var hon här, och hade varit det i över ett år och jag hade inte gjort någonting speciellt med henne. Ingen riktig far-dotter sak iallafall. "Dumma pappa" muttrade jag till mig själv.

Och nu hade jag kastat ut henne. För att hon hade tagit tillbaka honom. De hade inte riktigt visat att de var tillsammans igen, men jag visste att de var det. Jag såg det i hennes ögon. Hon skulle ta tillbaka honom utan att ens tveka en sekund. Hon har tagit tillbaka honom. Jag var en dålig pappa, det var bara att inse det. Jag visste att jag var tvungen att ändra på mig. Min dotter är 18 år och om jag inte stöttar henne i hennes beslut kommer hon att lämna mig. Jag vet det. Och att vara utan henne igen, skulle vara en mardröm. Att bara få det där "en gång i veckan"samtalen tillbaka igen skrämde mig. Jag ville ha kvar Bella, jag ville känna henne. På riktigt. Jag vill vara en del i hennes liv, men inte som en börda. Jag vill göra min dotter lycklig.

Jag stängde av TVn. Matchen var inte slut än men jag tittade ändå inte på den. Jag reste mig upp och gick ut i köket. Jag stod och tittade mig omkring. Jag skulle försöka vara hemma oftare. Kanske vi skulle kunna börja laga mat ihop. Jag och Bella. Sedan hon flyttat hit hade hon stått för matlagningen, och jag ville ändra på det. Jag var inte världens bästa kock, men jag skulle kunna öva. Övning ger alltid färdighet. Jag gick ut ur köket och uppför trappan och in i Bellas rum. Jag tänkte på vad mer jag kunde göra för att göra henne lycklig, men kom inte på något mer. Jag skulle fråga henne, när hon kom hem. Om hon nu gjorde det. En tår rann ner från min kind men jag torkade snabbt bort den. Sedan vände jag mig om och gick ut ur hennes rum. Jag stannade i hallen, stängde hennes dörr och gick sakta ner från trappan då dörren öppnades och Bella kom in.

BPOV

Jag gck upp för trappan till dörren och stod utanför den ett tag. Jag hörde inget ljud från TVn. Konstigt, han skulle titta på en match ikväll. Jag öppnade försiktigt dörren och klev sakta in. Charlie stod i trappan och tittade på mig. Han gick sakta ner från de sista trappstegen och tittade på mig samtidigt. "Pappa" Mina tårar började rinna och han skyndade sig fram till mig. "Vad har hänt, Bells? Har han lämnat dig igen?" Jag torkade tårarna och skakade på huvudet. "Nej det har han inte" Charlie tittade förvånat på mig. "Vad har hänt då?" Vad menade han? Mindes han inte hur han hade puttat ut mig och Edward genom dörren och skrikit åt mig att inte komma tillbaka förrän jag hade fått tillbaka förståndet, vilket han menade, när jag hade lämnat Edward. Det skulle aldrig hända. "Du vill inte ha mig här" Rösten skar sig mot slutet. Charlie skakade på huvudet och log. "Jo, klart jag vill ha dig här Bella. Ingenting i världen skulle göra mig lyckligare" Vad menade han? "Jag förstår att du är glad över att han är tillbaka, och att du förlät honom direkt. Jag hade gjort samma sak, om det hade varit.." Jag visste vad han menade. "Min mamma" Jag avslutade meningen åt honom och han nickade. "Och ändå blev jag inte så förstörd som du blev utan honom. Jag förstår dig gumman och jag är ledsen att jag reagerade så som jag gjorde" Jag blev förvånad av hans ord. Han måste verkligen ha tänkt den här stunden jag har varit borta.

Jag steg fram mot honom och gav honom en kram. "Jag älskar dig pappa" Jag kramade honom hårdare och han kramade mig tillbaka. "Jag älskar dig med, mer än någonting annat"


	14. Föralltid

BPOV

Jag satt på mitt rum och gjorde matteläxan och väntade på Edward skulle komma när det knackade på min sovrumsdörr. "Kom in, pappa" Dörren öppnades och Charlie stack in huvudet. "Tänkte bara säga godnatt" Jag log mot honom. "Godnatt pappa" Han stod kvar i dörren i några sekunder och bara tittade på mig. "Var det något mer du ville?" Han skakade på huvudet. "Ehm.. Nej.. Godnatt" Han stängde dörren och jag hörde att han gick in i badrummet. Kranen sattes på och jag slängde matteboken på golvet. Jag orkade inte vänta längre. Kunde inte bara Charlie somna så Edward kom tillbaka?

Jag tog upp min bok, _svinlande höjder_, från golvet och började läsa. Efter en lång stund stängdes kranen av och jag hörde steg i hallen igen. Sedan en dörr som stängdes. Ah, äntligen, nu dröjer det inte lång tid förrän Charlie sover. Och jag hade rätt. Efter bara några minuter kunde jag höra min pappa snarka i rummet mittemot mitt. Jag lade ner boken på golvet och när jag tittade upp igen så stod han där. Mitt personliga mirakel, mitt livs, nej, min existens kärlek. "Hej" Jag satte mig upp och gjorde tecken åt honom att sätta sig bredvid mig. När han gjorde det kröp jag upp i hans famn och tryckte mig mot hans kropp. "Hej älskling" Han tryckte sina armar mot mig för att hålla mig närmare sig. "Jag har saknat dig" Jag kysste hans hals. "Det känns som det var en evighet vi sågs sist, eller hur?" Jag nickade mot hans bröst. "Hur gick det?" Jag tittade upp på honom med en förvånad min. "Med Charlie, alltså. Vad sa han?" Åh, jag hade totalt glömt bort samtalet jag och Charlie hade haft tidigare. "Det gick bra. Han är inte arg längre" Edward kysste min panna. "Så bra"

När vi hade suttit så tysta ett tag gäspade jag ofrivilligt. Jag ville inte sova, inte nu. "Är du trött?" Han smekte försiktigt mitt hår och drog sina fingrar genom det. "Lite, men jag vill inte sova" Han tog tag i mig under mina ben och reste sig upp, sedan lade han mig ner i sängen och stoppade om mig under täcket. "Jag finns kvar när du vaknar" Han lade sig bredvid mig, på täcket, och höll om mig. "Sov, älskling. Jag lovar att jag finns kvar här imorgon och alla andra dagar. Föralltid" Han kysste min kind. "Jag kommer aldrig att lämna dig igen. Jag älskar dig alldeles för mycket för att ens kunna tänka tanken" Han började sjunga min vaggvisa och det tog inte många minuter innan jag somnade.

Det här är förmodligen den sista delen, tyvärr.

Men jag vet inte vad som ska hända mer..

Har ni några förslag så skriv gärna.

Tack för att ni har läst den här och tack för kommentarerna :)


End file.
